N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = N-1 series | klasse = Starfighter J-type | ontwerp = Theed Palace Engineering | fabrikant = Theed Palace Engineering Nubian Design Collective | prijs = | lengte = 11 meter | snelheid = 1,100 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 Nubian Monarc C-4 | bemanning = 1 Piloot 1 Astromech Droid) | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 65 kilogram | affiliatie = Naboo | era = }} thumb|250x|Een groep N-1 Starfighters De N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighter was een snelle en wendbare starfighter die door de Royal Naboo Security Forces werden gebruikt in de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic. Bouw & Uitzicht De knalgele N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighter werd speciaal ontworpen door het Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps in samenwerking met het Nubian Design Collective voor de Royal Naboo Security Forces. Alhoewel de Naboo van nature uit een vreedzaam volk waren, beseften ze dat de verdediging van hun grenzen een noodzaak was. De N-1 was eigenlijk een 'evolutie' van de Naboo Police Cruiser. De N-1 combineerde efficiëntie met de artisanale capaciteiten van de ingenieurs van Naboo. Zo gebruikte de starfighter verschillende componenten van Nubian makelij maar werden bijvoorbeeld de twee zijdelingse motoren (J-type) gemodificeerd om minder uitstoten te genereren in de atmosfeer om de vervuiling tot een minimum te beperken. Even typisch was de afwerking in chroom, enkel nog voorzien voor schepen die gelinkt waren aan het Royal House of Naboo, en het gestroomlijnd ontwerp van de starfighter. Ook kenmerkend voor de N-1 was de zogenaamde 'rat-tail van het schip. Door deze smalle staart kon de N-1 zijn krachten opladen in de Theed Hangar en kregen de starfighters rechtstreeks informatie gevoed van de computers van het paleis in verband met conflictsituaties. Zo konden de meeste N-1's opereren via de auto-pilot die hen of naar de broeihaard of veilig thuis kon brengen. De besturing was in handen van één piloot die de N-1 controleerde via twee hendels. De piloot had hierbij hulp van een Astromech Droid die zich achter de cockpit bevond (hiervoor werd wel de 'dome' van de Astromech tijdelijk gescheiden van het lichaam binnen in de starfighter). Een zwak punt van de N-1 was dat de starfighter soms de neiging had om te gaan tollen rond de as. De starfighter was goed bewapend met twee laser cannons en een Proton Torpedo Launcher die tien warheads kon dragen. De Naboo N-1 was eigenlijk een zelden geziene starfighter die enkel op Naboo was op te merken. Gewoonlijk bestond de taak van een N-1 uit patrouilleren, ceremoniële vluchten uitvoeren en als erewacht fungeren voor de belangrijkste schepen van Naboo. Toch konden deze schepen in noodsituaties (tegen piraten) eveneens hun mannetje staan. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Battle of Naboo moesten de N-1's hun meest memorabel gevecht ooit leveren. Ric Olié kreeg Bravo Flight zowel te maken met een zwaarbewapend en bepantserd Droid Control Ship als met talloze Vulture Droids. Het was dankzij de vliegkunsten van de jonge Anakin Skywalker dat de overwinning werd behaald. Tien jaar het gevecht tegen de Trade Federation escorteerden N-1 starfighters net voor het uitbreken van de Clone Wars de Naboo Royal Cruiser naar Coruscant waar Senator Amidala nodig was ten tijde van de crisis aangaande de Military Creation Act en de daarbij horende dreiging van de separatisten. De N-1 werd ten tijde van de Clone Wars ook vaker opgemerkt op Naboo, vooral op de nieuw gebouwde landing platforms. Achter de schermen *De Naboo N-1 was één van de paradepaardjes ten tijde van 'TPM'. Het ontwerp van Doug Chiang werd veelvuldig afgebeeld en het toestel van Hasbro behoorde tot één van de eerste speeltuigen uit de 'TPM'-reeks. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (dvd versie) Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Naboo N-1 in de Databank *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Episode I Insider's Guide *Secrets of Naboo *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels category:Starfighters category:Nubian Design Collective category:Theed Palace Engineering category:Naboo Royal Navy